


Ice, ice, baby

by Cataclismico



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataclismico/pseuds/Cataclismico
Summary: Human Diego came to live with human Manny, human Sid and human Baby ofc.Love happens.
Relationships: Diego/Sid (Ice Age)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK FIRST WORK IN ENGLISH please be gentle but tell me the truth jsjsjsj  
> I was watching the first movie with my dad and i was like *ship detected* I mean diego and sid have so many moments?  
> The chapters will be short oh so short, but i have a lot ready! yay!  
> Besos <3

“Ok, Diego. I guess everything is in order. As I told you before, we’d need the safety deposit and the first month, and you can move in whenever you want.“

Diego nodded shortly and gave one shake to the big hand the other man –Manny– offered him.

“I can make the payment this afternoon. You are a real savior, today is my last day in my old apartment, so.“

“Well“, Manny stood up, stretching his thick neck a little “I’ll give you your keys in the afternoon. I’ll be here to welcome you and introduce you to the other housemate. “

Diego left the house to return to the motel that had been his home the last three days, repeating himself that _this was a good idea_.

The room was cheap, the house and the neighborhood nice, and his soon-to-be housemate seemed serious enough. He didn’t know the other guy, but he only hoped he wasn’t a insufferable one.

He sighed, once in his current room.

This better was a good idea.

Since he had left the gang –when it became too _much_ –, he had made changes. Fly off to another city, cut his hair, change a little his clothes (he just _really_ liked sweats, ok ?); and now he was going to live with other people.

It hadn’t been his first option, but to rent alone was expensive, especially for someone with no job like him. And maybe, he hoped, the constant surround of normal people could benefit him.

So yeah. Better start packing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait- is this... an update?? Yes it is!! I can't believe it jajaja  
> When i said i'd update fast i lied ofc MY WORD MEANS NOTHING  
> Thank you for the nice comments and kudos! I love you all <3

Diego pressed the doorbell and after a few seconds, he heard Manny’s voice through the speaker.

“Yes?“

“It’s Diego.“

“Come in,“ he said at the same time the fence opened with a buzz.

Diego made sure to close it well and, crossing the short front yard, he went inside the inside the house.

Honestly, he felt a little nervous. He actually _wanted_ everything to go well. 

Manfred -Manny, he had insisted- was standing in the little hall, The Baby in his arms. Oh yeah, there was a baby. Part of the reason the rent was cheap, was The Baby. Manny had made clear that he should adjust to the rythms of a baby in the house, non negotiable. Diego didn’t specially liked children, but as he didn’t have to take care of him, it did matter.

“Hey. Do you need help to bring your stuff?“ he asked, soflty patting the back of The Baby.

“This is all,“ Diego put down his massive mountain backpack and sports bag.

“Ok. So let me-“ a double beep from the kitchen cut him. “Could you look him for a sec? It’s his milk,“ he asked already leaning down to leave The Baby.

“Yeah, sure,“ Diego agreed without thinking.

Manny put The Baby in the couch, in some kind of pillow-nest already made and left the living room.

Diego sat beside The Baby, not really knowing what to do, or if he had to do something. Maybe he just need to make sure he didn’t fall off? The Baby was looking at him, with expectation in his big, dark eyes. Apparently, he didin’t pass the test, because The Baby scrunched all his features in a clearly unhappy way.

Diego freaked out a little. He didn’t have chemistry with kids. He tried to wiggled his eyebrows and smile, with no result more than instesify the scrunch. How could he made a baby cry in _less_ than five seconds?

“Listen, pink thing, I’m sorry but I don’t know what you want me to do“ he patted stiffly his little head, barely touching him. His awkwardness, if anything, made the kid reach a new level of discomfort.

“It’s _our_ pink thing!“ a voice startled him from his back.

A sandy haired boy made his way to The Baby, grabbing him protectively and glaring at Diego.

Out of habit, Diego glared back, and then he smoothed his face to a neutral exression. But he didn’t stop the observation and thoughts about the newcomer. He must be the other housemate. Why was he glaring at him? Did he thought he would hurt a baby? And what did he mean with _our_? Our in like _Manny and his_ _son_ our? That was a bit of an odd couple -not for the gay situation, but wasn’t that boy like, really young? Manfred sure looked like he was in his thirties. What was with that age gap?

“There is no _our_ “ Manny entered the room in that moment, carrying a bottle of milk and rollling his eyes so hard, that Diego could see it in the distance. “You always phrase things so weirdly.“

The boy scoffed and snatched the bottle, sitting in an armchair to feed The Baby.

“Don’t listen to the mean mammoth, sweetie,“ he cooed in a fake whisper, “from now on, it’s only you an me.“

Manny gave him a plain look and then regard Diego again.

“This is Sid. His sister is atually the owner of the house, so we can’t throw him away,“ he explain and Diego couldn’t say if he was joking or not. “Sid, this here is Diego. He’s new in the town, and as I told you before, he will start living with us from today. Please don’t annoy him.“

“ _Excuse you_ , I’m a delight,“ Sid said, raising his nose. “And it’s not my fault I was wary; he was looming over this little pea.“

“I wasn’t _looming,_ “ Diego frowned, offended by the accusation.

Sid buffed for an answer.

Ok, yeah, his other housemate was insufferable. 

“Sid, don’t be an ass.“ Manny cut the interaction and stood up “I’ll help you to carry your things, Diego.“

Diego stood up too, and lifted the backpack, Manny picking up the sports bag, and they walked down the hallway. A room to the right; that was Sid’s, and then a door to the left ; Diego’s. He knew Manny’s room was the second in the left and The Baby’s was next to Sid.

“Everything is set to use,“ Manny turned on the light and put down the bag. “Let me know if you need anything. Oh, and here-“ he handed him a keychain with four keys (his room, front and back door, fence).

“Thank you,“ Diego put the keys on the desk. Manny was still there and seemed hesitant.

“I’m sorry about Sid,“ he started, uncomfortable. “He’s just immature; he’s not really a bad kid.“

Diego blinked a couple of times. He wasn’t used to people giving clarifications or excuses to him. At least not _that_ kind.

“Don’t worry. I know I don’t look baby friendly,“ he smirked, and Manny buffed a laugh.

“Yeah. Ok, I let you to settle.“

Diego had finished to shower (he had an _in-suite bathroom_ , how cool was that), after accomodate his things in the cabinets, and he was getting dress when he heard a soft knock at his door.

“It’s open,“ he called, going to pick a t-shirt.

“Um, excuse me,“ for the second time, Sid’s voice made him turn aroud. The boy was standing with his eyes cast down and- pouting?

“Yes?“ Diego stood still, unconsciously trying not to scare him away.

“I, um. Wanted to say sorry for my behavior. It was really rude of me,“ Sid looked him in the eyes briefly, sheeppish in all his body language.

“It’s ok. Thank you for the apology, tho,“ Diego made a semi smile and finally put his t-shirt on. “I hope we can have a peaceful cohabitation,“ he added through the fabric.

“Y-yeah, me too,“ said Sid, hands in his pockets and ears red “So- see you at dinner.“

He stumbled at the door edge when he turned, mumbled a curse and left.

Diego chuckled and went for his socks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diego with babies is based on me.  
> And again, please feel free to point any mistake :)  
> i'm actually looking for a beta; i'm writing a couple of serious fics (in a "i'm writing seriously" way, the stories are pure 100% fluff) sooo if any of you want to do it, i can pay you with virtual love, songs in spanish and cute animal gifs uwu


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooook so i've been struggling with the chapters (of all my fics), but i thought fuck it, let's finish this and move on jajaja  
> Still not beta-ed u.u  
> I hope you enjoy this one!

Things were going well.

Diego started a new job, delivering packages from a big delivery company. So, from Monday to Friday, every morning he woke up at six and at seven thirty he was already in the central, provided with a van, his route and the packages. It was a plain job, but that was actually something Diego appreciated; besides, he was in constant movement in the working hours and if he proved to be doing a good job, his supervisor let him be.

His life with his housemates was going well, too. Manny was as serious as he looked, an arquitect working from home mainly, taking care of The Baby. And The Baby was cute and all around, a quiet baby. He cried and screamed sometimes, but once used to it, Diego didn’t mind; that was something babies _did_ , he couldn’t be angered for that. And Sid was-

_Ok_ , they had a good relationship most of the time, but Diego believed it was more because they didn’t share a lot of time together, with his job and Sid’s College keeping them both long hours out of the house.

As Manny had said, Sid wasn’t a bad person; actually, he took care of The Baby with joy and patience, and often tried to help with the house chores. But. Key word: _tried_.

He had ruined the laundry at least three times, burnt meals once a week minimun and he had manage to over heat the vacuum.

But what really enervated him, was his fucking attitude. He tried to play the smooth cassanova, always finding excuses at his mistakes and avoiding responsibilities. He sometimes called Manny _mammoth_ and Diego a _big cat_ or something in the lines, and truly – Diego wasn’t used to be treated with that familiarity for an almost stranger.

And he was so, so clumsy. He constantly bumped with the furniture, and thrown or dropped things down, and one remarkable night, he had stumbled with the carpet and fallen miserably.

Diego had laughed and Sid had glared at him, barely touching his red nose, eyes filled with tears. Honestly speaking, that had been pretty cute – but mostly hilarious.

And yeah, he wasn’t a bad kid, but he lacked filter and said a lot of misplaced shit; like when Diego had offered to cook for the first time and Sid had implied he didn’t know how to cook.

“You calling me a liar?“ Diego had asked, scowl set and leaning forward.

“I didn’t say that,“ Sid had raised his hands, trying to fucking dodge, as usual.

“You were thinking it,“ Diego had clarified, because he _knew_.

Sid had side-eyed Manny, whispering with the corner of his mouth, “I don’t like this cat, he reads minds.“

Manfred had cut the issue shoving Sid, and Diego had had to supress a growl in the sake of keeping the peace, being the mature one (and a bit not wanting to tempt Manny to shove him too).

He tried to understand why Sid’s animosity bothered him that much. Perhaps it was all of that new-way-of-interact-with-people thing he was trying to do. He wanted to get along with Manny and Sid, both being – lamely enough – currently the closest persons to him. And of course, until then few people who had challenged him could tell a victorius story about it.

That day, though, was different.

Diego woke up feeling restless. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, the feeling of overflowing energy, the _need_ to move; but with all the recent changes, he hadn’t experienced it in a while.

He quickly decided to go for a run, covering a decent amount of kilometres before feeling tired. Back in the house, he could feel his energy more tamed, but still rumbling through his body.

Sid was already up, in his onesie, carrying a bowl with cereal on his way to his bethroom. When he looked at Diego, he scrunched his nose and made a disgusted sound.

“Ew, you reek,“ he complained. “I was hoping for hot water, but obviously you gonna use it all.“

That was the last straw.

Diego moved forward, crowding Sid between him and the wall, and _this_ time he was definitely looming. He glared the round, wide prey-like eyes looking up to him, and when he talked, it was in a low tone charged with menace.

“You won’t always have someone to protect you,“ he grunted, and Sid flinched. “And when that day comes, I suggest you watch your back. Cause I’ll be chewing on it.“

He kept the tension a few heartbeats more, making sure his message had been recieved. Then, he turned around and marched to his room and wanted shower, leaving Sid there, stuck to the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Diego and Sid take care of The Baby. Such a classic.  
> Stay safe, beautiful beings <3

**Author's Note:**

> Help me with the ship name, i'm debating between Dieid (cool because it's a palindrome) or Siego (which is. uh. like ciego -blind)


End file.
